Anger
by butterfly1415
Summary: Hikaru loves Haruhi, and doesn't notice Kaoru. At all. And at some point, Kaoru have had enough. Angsty. Not as murderous as it sounds, don't worry.


**Anger**

**HikaruxKaoru**

**Disclaimer: You know, the usual stuff.**

**A/N: The whole Kaoru/Hikaru/Haruhi thing is so great. Not for them, but for my creativity. Well, I hope you enjoy. Poor Kaoru.**

It was an regular afternoon in the host club. Hunny ate cake, Mori watched over him, Kyouya wrote in his notebook, Haruhi served coffee and the twins was doing one of their 'brotherly love' acts.

"Kaoru, you have a cut there. You need to be more careful" Hikaru licked the invisible cut.

"Thank you, Hikaru. It feels so much better now"

"Don't miss me too much when I'm hanging out with Haruhi, okay?"

Kaoru just shrugged. He was so sick of his brother when he talked about Haruhi. Which he did the whole time. Hikaru just left him alone. There was no 'us' now. 'Us' was Hikaru and Haruhi. His brother just left him, after all those years, just to be with a girl. With _her. _Kaoru regretted that day when Hikaru had gone on a date with her. That he had set them up, let him go. He regretted it badly. He had been left. He was outside their little circle. Hikaru had never felt loneliness. If he had, he wouldn't had left Kaoru like this. This horrible feeling, that crept along in the dark. He felt the anger rise in him.

"Kaoru, don't worry, I will always love you" Hikaru said. It was just a part of their act, but Kaoru noticed the tone in his voice. Like it didn't matter. Like_ he_ didn't matter.

"I know" he couldn't keep up the happiness in his voice anymore. His smile was still there, but it had turned fake. Hikaru noticed it, and looked at him strangely.

Kaoru couldn't get this anger out of him. Every time Hikaru looked at Haruhi, every time that little smile quirked his lips, Kaoru felt like he was going to throw up. He didn't talk much with the customers, he let Hikaru do the job. He knew, that if he opened his mouth, he would reveal his anger. That couldn't happen. He had to let Hikaru be happy.

After the customers left, Kyouya asked to talk with him.

"What's wrong with you today? You didn't talk to the customers, you just sat there..."

Kaoru didn't listen. His attention was towards Hikaru who was talking to Haruhi. He laughed and smiled to her, and Kaoru had enough.

"Maybe we can hang out tomorrow? Visit one of those commoner markets?" Hikaru said, and Kaoru walked towards him, leaving an annoyed Kyouya behind him.

"You forgot what tomorrow is?" Hikaru turned towards Kaoru who had an angry expression on his face.

"What?" Hikaru asked, seeming a bit annoyed over the interruption.

"It's our yearly video-marathon day" Kaoru replied, his voice dripping with anger. Every year, the twins had a day where they watched all the dvd's in the house. Or some of them. It always ended with a pillow fight or one of them throwing up because of the big amounts of candy.

"Oh, right. Can't we do that another day, Kaoru?" Hikaru asked with big puppy eyes.

"Sure" Kaoru's voice dripped of sarcasm.

"What's wrong with you? Are you jealous or something?" Hikaru's voice raised, and all of the hosts looked at the twins.

"Or something. You know what? Just go have fun with your _girlfriend._I'll figure something else out. And what do you care?" Kaoru yelled back. Hikaru blushed of the mention of girlfriend.

"I don't get you, Kaoru! Why are you like this?" Hikaru yelled.

"Of course, you don't get me" Kaoru laughed. It was a dry, cold laughter. Kaoru didn't find this funny at all.

"You like to know, huh?" Kaoru stepped closer, and was now nose to nose with his twin.

"Yeah"

"Because you forgot me. Forgot us. You left me, Hikaru! Do you know how that feels? No, I guess not" Kaoru laughed again, but Hikaru could see the pain on his brothers face.

"I haven't forgotten you, Kaoru! What are you talking about? You are still my brother, we're still twins" Hikaru was surprised over his brothers outburst.

"Oh, yes you have. There's no 'we' anymore, no 'us'. There's you and her, and then there's me. You fucking left me. Left me for _her. _We were happy, but then _you_fell in love. And you left me. I had to watch you when you looked at her, listen to you when you talked about her. Which was all the time. Every freaking minute of the day" Kaoru yelled, his voice getting higher for every word.

"Kaoru..." Hikaru was speechless.

"I fixed you up. I got you on a date with her. I wish I've never did it." Kaoru said, his expression now turning to a blank one.

"Wasn't you sick?" Hikaru asked, confused.

"I'm a great actor, you know? I acted like I was happy for you, like I thought you should be together forever. As I said, I'm a great actor"

"But Kaoru.."

"I'm done with this, I don't like pretending. I hope you'll learn how loneliness feels" Kaoru felt a tear run down his face ran towards the door. He turned to the rest of the host club.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to be in the host club anymore. Maybe you can do a Hikaru and Haruhi act instead of the brotherly love" Kaoru said. The icy tone in his voice send shivers down the others backs.

"Bye" Kaoru said and closed the door behind him.

Hikaru stumbled and sat down on a chair, clumsily. He buried his face in his hands.

"What...?" he whispered.

_Please tell me that this is a dream, please wake me up._

**A/N: This is only going to be a oneshot. Stupid Hikaru, he should notice how hurt his little brother is. Anyway, review. Please?**


End file.
